


7 Months

by Rymwho



Series: Months [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Not Serious, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Han pasado 7 meses desde que la puerta del Edén se cerró. Wynonna quiere intentar animar a su amiga deprimida de que lo vaya aceptando así que tal vez usará su cuerpo para eso.





	7 Months

**Author's Note:**

> No es un fic serio la verdad así que no se lo tomen como algo malo sino para el disfrute de las personas.

Cuando Waverly y Doc quedaron atrapados dentro del Edén pasaron 7 largos meses. La tensión en el pequeño grupo de amigos fue palpable en un inicio ya que Nicole no hablaba con Wynonna desde que fue rescatada de la agente Valdez pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que fue drogada y finalmente se llevaron a Waverly.

  
En el primer mes desde que Waverly se fue, Nicole no volvió a regresar al rancho Earp sabiendo que cuando entraba la nostalgia y la tristeza la invadían de inmediato haciendo insoportable en el lugar…eran preciados momentos que paso con la pequeña morena pero esos mismos preciados recuerdos eran un tormento por la impotencia de no ayudarla. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en su casa y ver las fotos de su celular mientras una cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla mientras que Calamity Jane estaba a su lado ronroneo.

  
Ella se reunía con el pequeño grupo de amigos que aún quedaba investigando todos los días para encontrar un modo de abrir la puerta de Edén y el antiguo anillo de Julián que aún estaba en el dedo anular de la pelirroja; Wynonna sabe que dicho anillo la afectaba y le pedía con

  
No sabían que era por una rápida propuesta de matrimonio por Waverly pero lo mantuvo en secreto incluso de Wynonna.

  
No pudo decir un si.

  
Siempre iban al bosque vigilando las escaleras por varias horas esperando alguna señal de que la puerta volverá aparecer de nuevo.  
Esperaban ansiosos ese día.

  
Después de unos cinco meses por alguna razón extraña Wynonna abandono el rancho Earp y comenzó a vivir en la casa de Nicole argumentando de que no podía seguir viviendo en ese maldito lugar que lo único que hacía era provocarle ansiedad cuando estaba sola en ese lugar y sin su hermana o Doc era más pesado. Al principio Nicole arrebato con furia la idea donde le grito a Wynonna sobre su insolencia y ganas de joderle la existencia por varios minutos pero finalmente se calmo y los gritos que salían de ella solo eran sollozos de soledad.  
Wynonna se acercó a ella y la abrazo en el sillón tratando de reconfortar a la mujer más alta. 

Nicole no dijo nada sobre ese momento pero por primera vez en meses se sintió bien. 

Finalmente se cumplieron 7 meses desde que la puerta se cerró y la esperanza del grupo se estaba muriendo.

Le deseo buenas noches a Wynonna que había llegado borracha así que la arropo para ponerla en la cama del cuarto de invitados que ya tenía la decoración peculiar de la heredera así que como cuarto de invitados ya no era. 

Se fue a su habitación donde se quito su sostén y se puso una blusa lila y unos calzoncillos grises. Era Julio y hacía calor en el Purgatory así que tenía que estar cómoda.

Cuando se acostó se le quedó viendo el techo de azul claro sin percatarse de que la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso a la Earp mayor y se puso a lado de su cama. Escucho un carraspeo de garganta y volteo su cabeza para ver a Wynonna con sola una blusa roja de tirantes y unos shorts de tela cortos dando una buena vista de sus piernas largas.

Nicole no estaba segura del porque estaba Wynonna en su habitación tal vez estaba aun borracha y no podía dormirse por eso pero no tenía sentida ya que la ha visto infinidad de veces borracha y dormirse sin problema alguna.

̶ ¿No puedes dormir? ̶ Pregunto Nicole donde sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza de negatividad ̶ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?  
Siguió sin recibir respuesta de nuevo solo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas viéndola fijamente haciéndola sentir incomoda. Cuando Nicole iba intentar de nuevo de repente en un movimiento rápido Wynonna se subió encima de ella tomando sus manos y clavando las en el colchón.  
Nicole soltó un pequeño Grito de shock e intento mover sus manos pero estaba en desventaja.

̶ ¡WYNONNA! ̶ Grito indignada tratando de empujar a la mujer más grande ̶ ¿¡PERO Q- ¡! ̶ No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que los labios de Wynonna se pegaron de inmediato a los suyos. No era un beso suave ni parecido o con amor sino de lleno de necesidad. Nicole intento patalear y mover sus brazos pero no pudo estaba completamente inmovilizada.  
Cuando Wynonna se despegó por segundos para tomar aire.

̶ Haught… ̶ Finalmente hablo Wynonna pero su voz era nostálgica y triste pero había un toque de necesidad. La morena movió sus caderas en círculos para frotarse contra la entrepierna de la oficial donde sus movimientos ya hacia efectos porque un pequeño bulto debajo de ella se formo. 

La pelirroja tenía la boca abierta con los ojos sorprendidos y con una fuerza se quito el agarre de Wynonna de sus manos y de inmediato tomo sus caderas pero para tratar de detener los movimientos pero no podía hacerlo. Wynonna tenía el control en este momento de la situación y ella solo pudo negar la cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación clara.

̶ ¿Wynonna, Qué haces? ̶ Pregunto.

̶ Escúchame Haught… ̶ Respondió con voz dura como si no fuera lo obvio de lo que van hacer ̶ Waverly ni Doc estarán aquí por mucho tiempo ̶ Era algo duro decir y a juzgar por la expresión lastimada de Nicole sabia que la había lastimado pero tenían que hacerse la idea de eso de que posiblemente no iba a regresar Waverly ̶ . Tu tienes necesidades y yo las tengo también así que tu tienes una polla y yo el coño así que esto se hará así.

Nicole pensó seriamente sobre lo que cada de decir la mujer encima de ella “Posiblemente nunca regresarán” pensó y todo su valor y su esperanza rápidamente se difumino y dejo de luchar rápidamente ante la morena. Seguía sin comprender como rayos Wynonna había dejado de luchar tan rápidamente sabiendo que posiblemente ya estaban cerca de obtener respuesta…era Waverly…su hermana menor y la única miembro de la familia que le quedaba.

Nicole se tapó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos tratando de no llorar al hecho de que posiblemente sus amigos hayan ocultado algo que sabían que la iba a lastima seriamente, no quería ver y ya no quería sentir más dolor.

Wynonna veía tristemente como su mejor amiga que era un pilar para el grupo se derrumbaba ante ella sabiendo perfectamente que ella era la culpable de esto pero tenían que ser fuertes y resistir a la tormenta que se avecinaba, tenía que hacer esto por Nicole y darle otra razón más para seguir viviendo: Ella. 

Wynonna no lo pensó más así que dio pequeños brincos sobre la entrepierna de la pelirroja meciendo su trasero contra el bulto que seguía formándose haciendo presión contra los calzoncillos grises de la pelirroja. Wynonna quito las manos de Nicole de su cara para ver las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en la esquina de sus ojos marrones y la volvió aceptar. Esto era ya aprovechamiento psicológico ya que esta atacando a la pelirroja vulnerable que estaba teniendo los sentimientos confusos por su atacante a la que se estaba sometiendo. Separaron sus labios nuevamente y aprovecho para quitarse su blusa roja de tirantes para revelar sus pechos desnudos que rebotaron por inercia.

La mirada de Nicole la quemaba pero no cesó en sus movimientos contra el bulto prominente de Nicole. Wynonna era descarada y no era un tema nuevo. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos era como un especie de chiste de mal gusto incluso para los estándares pesados de Wynonna. La moral de ambas dictaban que no debían hacer esto ya que esto dañaría profundamente a Waverly si regresaba algún día y que aparte detrás de ella estaba Doc Holliday que podría provocar un matadero en el pueblo. 

Nicole pensaba en Waverly que seguía atrapada en el Edén y hacer esto era la traición absoluta donde no sería muy diferente de Champ Hardy. Pensó en su sonrisa y el pecho se le lleno de calor reconfortándola un poco.

Wynonna agarro la blusa morada de Nicole y se la quito rápidamente que para su no sorpresa tampoco llevaba un sostén. Cuando se mudo a la casa de Nicole vigilaba sus hábitos muy de cerca y notaba cierto exhibicionismo por parte de la pelirroja que a veces sin que se diera cuenta caminaba desnuda por la casa pensando que no había nadie más allá de su gato y que en las noches no dormía sin sostén. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y tomo un pecho en su boca mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón de la pelirroja arrancado varios pequeños suspiros de placer. 

Nicole trato de mantener en control los sonidos silenciosos que salían de su boca y mantener racional su mente pero los grandes pechos de Wynonna frotando en su estómago y la boca en una unos de sus pechos ya era demasiado para su cuerpo. Su pene estaba incomodo por la falta de atención.

̶ Mierda ̶ Soltó Nicole tomando de nuevo las caderas de Wynonna ̶ Se siente bien...

Wynonna escucha eso ya pasa su lengua hacia el vientre plano de Nicole y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar la protuberancia que luchaba por salir de los calzoncillo grises. Wynonna beso el contorno vestido y mordió ligeramente que hizo que la pelirroja sobre saltará agarrando las sabanas. Se levantó de la cama y se quito sus shorts dando una vista completa a su vagina que estaba bien afeitada, estaba húmedo ya que se podía ver los muslos brillando.

Nicole contuvo su respiración al ver la heredera mostrarse ante ella en toda su gloria desnuda, su corazón golpeaba su pecho y entonces su pensamiento racional se marchó dejándola en la neblina del deseo. Wynonna vio como los ojos marrones de Nicole se volvieron más oscuros atrapando la en donde quería así que para seguir manteniendo su encanto decidió hacer una sencilla pregunta: 

̶ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ̶ Pregunta ya que la mirada de Nicole estaba enfocada en sus labios menores ̶ ¿Qué tal si continuamos?  
Nicole asiente rápidamente la cabeza

̶ Maldita sea si…

La sonrisa de Wynonna prevalece al pensar en toda la diversión que iba a tener en este momento con Haught.

Se inclinó de nuevo en la pelirroja que tenía las expectativas sobre sus movimientos y tomo el elástico de los calzoncillos y se los deslizó para abajo para ver su premio que aún estaba medio flácida pero aun así supo de inmediato que el miembro viril de la Haught era más grande de lo que esperaba incluso para no estar totalmente efecto cuya longitud no podía medir con precisión pero el grosor era amplio y una cabeza rosa púrpura era algo pequeña pero no quitaba el hecho de que la iba a llenar tan bien y un saco de testículo debajo de este.

Wynonna se expuso a lado de Nicole y la volvió a besar donde para su sorpresa le devolvió el beso, seguía sin ser un beso dulce o tierno lleno de sentimientos amorosos sino de necesidad y lujuria marcada. Wynonna agarro el miembro de Nicole y bombeo su mano de arriba ya abajo constante mientras Nicole callaba sus gemidos en el beso. Luego el miembro finalmente se puso como una roca. 

Se separaron del beso y ayudo a la pelirroja para que se pusiera de pie en el suelo mientras que ella se quedaba sentada en la cama sobre sus piernas en la esquina donde estaba la pelirroja que siguió bombeando su miembro para mantenerlo duro. Estaba mal de tantas formas pero no les importaba.

Nicole dejo de bombear su miembro y Wynonna lo volvió agarrar y siguió moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de ver los ojos de Nicole que comenzó acariciar su cabeza moviendo ligeramente sus caderas contra la mano de la morena.

La morena vio al miembro grande que tenía en frente y aun manteniendo su agarre deslizó su lengua lamiendo la base y el tronco del pene chupándolo como si fuera una paleta mientras que la pelirroja temblaba ante su tacto, levantó más arriba el miembro y siguió chupando los testículos de Nicole mordiendo ligeramente el saco y regreso de nuevo a la imponente varilla..

̶ Joder Wynnona que así es como se hace ̶ Ahora felicito Nicole respirando fuertemente.  
Wynonna sabe que Nicole buscaba más y con el simple hecho de complacerla de ese modo ya la ponía demasiado caliente. Su propia mano tocaron sus pechos y luego a su centro donde con sus dedos jugo con su clítoris donde soltó suspiros sin dejar de ponerle atención al miembro.  
Nicole sonrió ante eso.

̶ Así que… ¿estas muy desesperada eh?

Wynonna gruñe ̶ Cállate Haught, no lo hago por ti.

̶ Es una agradable noche entonces...

La morena ya no responde a la burla de la pelirroja y entonces mete el miembro al interior de su boca hasta la parte posterior de su garganta amordazándola completamente y soltando sonidos guturales mientras su lengua jugaba con el miembro dentro de ella, su cabeza hacia movimientos de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa. Nicole la miro con deseo y el placer inundaba sus facciones soltando pequeño gruñidos mientras que el agarre sobre la cabeza de la morena se hacía más fuerte instando a que llegara más profundo.

̶ Así eres entonces Wynonna…Una buena chica haciendo esto solo por tener una polla ̶ Nicole entro en pánico de inmediato al decir eso ya que no estaba segura de como iba a reaccionar la morena. De vez en cuando le encantaba hacer esto con Waverly ya que por lo general la pequeña morena le gustaba ser sumisa ante ella pero Wynonna no era Waverly y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto.

Wynonna se había atragantado al escuchar las palabras de Nicole y saco el miembro de su boca. Levantó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada a la pelirroja que la veía ahora nerviosamente.

̶ Wynonna lo siento ̶ Se disculpo rápidamente   ̶  
Los ojos azules claros se quedaron clavados en la pelirroja y sus facciones se ablandaron y sonrió ligeramente sin creer lo que iba hacer con su mejor amiga. 

̶Tranquila Haught… ̶ Dio un respiro largo formulando la siguiente palabra: ̶ Papi…

Nicole abrió con sorpresa al escuchar a Wynonna a decir esa palabra, en especial a ella.  
Wynonna se levanta rápido para darle otro pequeño beso a Nicole y volver a su posición original. Entonces volvió a repetir las últimas palabras.

̶ ¡Papiiii! 

La morena volvió a meter el miembro de Nicole en su boca siguiendo los movimientos de cabeza de adelante hacia atrás liberando sonidos guturales, no tenía todo el miembro de la pelirroja adentro y sabe que por suerte no tenía reflejos nauseabundos y así se disponía a meter todo el miembro pero unas manos sujetarán su cabeza así que levantó la mirada a la pelirroja que la seguía viendo con deseo.

̶ Quédate ahí, NIÑA ̶ comenzó enmarcando esa última palabra que lanzó un rayo de excitación a través del cuerpo de la morena ̶ Vas abrir esa linda boca tuya y la voy a follar hasta que te quedes llena. ¿entendido?  
Wynonna gime por dentro donde sólo da un asentimiento sin creer de lo que acaba de decir la pelirroja…Era Nicole la que le estaba hablando así, la Sheriff que casi lloraba con un anuncio de gatos la semana pasada.  
Oh maldición 

Nicole le muestra una pequeña sonrisa pero no de esas tranquilas o de esas que te hacen sentir bien que por lo general hacia eso, no, una sonrisa descarada que se burlaba de ella que mantenía su agarre en la cabeza de la morena y movió sus caderas contra su boca donde el pene quería ir más profundo.

Solamente se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la pelirroja.  
Los cachetes de Wynonna se apretaba alrededor del pene dentro de su boca donde lo succionaba creando unos sonidos placenteros.

̶ Eres una niña buena, Earp ̶ Comento Nicole burlonamente viendo como su pene desaparecía dentro de la boca de la morena, comenzó aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas pensando que la mujer mayor ya se había acostumbrado al grosor de su pene que estaba siendo mojado por su lengua.

Nicole siguió moviendo sus caderas amordazando a la chica mientras que sus testículo golpeaban contra la barbilla soltando varias veces “joder” pero no podían culparla, la verdad es que sentía agradable la boca de la morena que se sujetaba con fuerza en las caderas de Nicole. 

̶ Así Wynonna que se siente bien nena, toma la polla de tu papa en esa boca ̶ Dijo Nicole agarrando con fuerza el cabello de la morena para mantenerla quita y seguir moviendo sus caderas ̶ Eres grande mi pequeña Earp. 

Los movimientos eran erráticos y sentía la presión similar que sintió hace unos momentos en su presión y la boca de Wynonna no dejaba de soltar sonidos guturales con más fuerza su pene. Nicole sin saber porque agarro el cinturón de cuero de los pantalones de su trabajo que convenientemente estaban a lado de su cama y miro la espalda blanca de Wynonna que tal vez no le importaría si hiciera esto:

̶ ¡AHHH! ̶ Grito la morena al sentir el contacto de cuero en su piel dejando una pequeña llama prendida y se debería enojar por eso pero la verdad el dolor se sintió placentero que sin medir sus palabras rogó nuevamente ̶ ¡Haz eso de nuevo! ̶ Grito repetidas veces cuando sentía el choque del cuero. 

Nicole nunca pensó que esto sería del agrado de la morena mayor porque cuando una vez lo hizo no le gustó, solamente quería que le dieran nalgadas pero la espalda ya nunca más ̶ ¿Te gusta? ̶ Pregunto aun sorprendida por la sumisión de la morena que seguía pidiendo y cuando volvió asestar otro golpe la morena saco su miembro de la boca y pego su cara a su vientre tratando de silenciar los jadeos de placer donde tenia lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos y no era por el dolor sino porque secretamente siempre ha sentido el placer de que la maltraten y era una faceta suya que le desagrado.

Se trataba de Wynonna Earp; La cazadora de demonios más badass que existía y ahora aquí estaba rogando a que le pagarán con un cinturón.  
̶ Eres increíble! ̶ Exclamó la pelirroja soltando el cinturón cuando vio las espalda roja de la morena que seguía sacando quejidos. Solo pudo acariciar la cabeza de Wynonna pensando que eso la calvario pero lo que no esperaba es que la morena volviera agarrar su pene y se lo tratará nuevamente con desesperación marcada en sus movimientos. Era un vista exótica de ver… ̶ Te rebajas de esa forma solamente para tener un pedazo de mi polla en tu boca ̶ Sonríe suavemente ̶ . Es como si tu verdadera función no fuera ser una cazadora o una heredera de alguna maldición sino que tu verdadera función es ser mi pequeña niña zorra.

Wynonna sabe que lo que estaba diciendo Nicole no era verdad, solamente una parte del juego donde realmente no pensaba así de ella pero eso no evitó sus palabras se metieran en lo más profundo de su mente mandando pequeños toques de placer y su coño que seguía chorreando estaba adolorido por la falta de atención. No le importaría dejar de ser la cazadora de demonios si eso evitaba ser la zorra de la Oficial Haught.  
Soltó el pene de Nicole cuando este se contrajo, abrió la boca mientras que la pelirroja agarraba su pene de nuevo bombeando su miembros soltando un gruñido…segundo después soltó un quejido y las cuerdas blancas lechosas de semen salieron manchando la cara de la morena junto el cabello y la lengua rosada también se llevó una parte.

Nicole seguía sonrojada por el calor de hace un momento y al ver el desastre que hizo tomo la blusa morada del suelo y limpio la cara de la heredera.

̶ Uhm tal vez no debiste haber hecho eso.

Wynonna Gruñó ̶ ¿me estas cuestionando, Haughtdog? ̶ Pregunto ofendida

Nicole niega rápidamente pretendiendo no escuchar el apodo de Wynonna.

̶ Al perecer te gusta arruinar el sexo ̶ se acuesta en la cama boca arriba estirando su cuerpo mientras Nicole veía sus pechos con sonrojo ̶ A veces siendo antena con las mujeres es lo que más aburre.  
̶ Pero a Waverly le gusta que se así…  
̶ Pues te tengo noticias, Haughtdog ̶ Repito de nuevo el apodo ̶ Yo no soy Waverly y a mi me gusta follar salvajemente ̶ Al decir eso abre sus piernas separando sus labios vaginales con sus dedos para darle una buena vista de su centro que no dejaba de chorrear. Nicole se pone demasiado roja igualando el color de su cabello dándole ternura a Wynonna. 

Nicole se sube encima de Wynonna acomodándose entre sus piernas acomodando su pene en la raja húmeda de la mujer acostada permitiendo el contacto entre ellos y ambas soltaron un pequeño gemido. Apoya la parte inferior en sus piernas para tener mejor contacto y cuando la morena se iba a quejar de nuevo por la falta de acción la mujer más alta entra de golpe en su interior.

Cuando lo sintió adentro de ella sin previo aviso dejo caer su cabeza en la colcha haciendo un “o” perfecta con su boca arqueando su espalda aguantando el grito en su garganta.

Soltó varios “joder” entre cortado varias veces cuando Nicole movió sus caderas lentamente de a fuera hacia adentro sintiéndose en el paraíso al sentirse tan llena. La pelirroja apretó los dientes con una expresión sería tratando de gemido como una puerta pero es que el interior de Wynonna era demasiado apretado, caliente, pegajoso y por más increíble que fuera más apretado que Waverly.

Sus caderas comenzaron agarrar más ritmo en la embestidas donde no había metido del todo su miembro viril en el interior de la mujer apretada. Su mente registro los sonidos guturales de Wynonna que se hacían más alto así que quería escuchar más de ella así que deslizó su pene hacia afuera solo dejando la cabeza en el interior y se estrelló nuevamente hacia adentro con estocadas profundas en el pobre cuerpo de la mujer.

̶ Oh joder! ¡Haughtdog sigue así! ̶ Grito Wynonna pérdida en el placer apretando fuertemente las sabanas hasta que sus nudismo se pusieron pálidos. Jamás había creído que la novia de su hermana menor podía follarla tan bien.

Nicole siguió embistiendo y tomo las piernas de la hereda para ponerla sobre sus hombros agarro las cadera siguiendo con un ritmos más rápida dándole mejor acceso. El sudor se deslizaba por su cara y con una gran concentración de fuerza elevo las piernas al aire saliendo de Wynonna por segundos, dobló el cuerpo de Wynonna de tal manera de que sus propias rodillas tocarán sus pechos, las pantorrillas quedaron descansando sobre sus hombros, acomodo sus manos en cada lado del cabello esparcido castaño, sus piernas se apoyaban en la cama para darle mejor impulso y llegar aun más profundo.

Cuando la acomodo Wynonna hablo ̶ Mierda Haughtdog ̶ Gruñó ahora la morena por la falta de actividad donde estaba a punto de mendigar ̶ . Quien diría que mi hermanita podría aguantar tus oscuros deseos así que follame oficial. follate a esta chica mala.  
Era una orden lleno de mendicidad.

Nicole gruño como un animal al escuchar esas palabras retadoras y llenas de mendicidad así que volvió a estrellar su pelvis contra la morena donde se aseguró meter todo su pene hasta el fondo tomándose con lo que sería el cuello uterino lista para ser penetrada. También toco un punto en las paredes que hizo que Wynonna gritara aun más fuerte como si fuera una perra en celo.

Es un placer escuchar las maldiciones de una chica tan ruda como lo era Wynonna que era sumisa para ella simplemente por el hecho de follarla tan bien. Sonríe engreídamente pensando que solo ella podía provocar eso. 

Wynonna agarro el cuello de la pelirroja jugando con el cabello rojo húmedo sintiendo el sudor que emanaba por la increíble resistencia física que estaba usando para abusar de ella en esta posición .

̶ Eres alguien fácil de tener sexo Wynonna ̶ Dijo Nicole de repente mientras que su sudor gotera de su barbilla cayendo a la cara de Wynonna ̶ Una persona sencilla que con tan solo ver un pene ya te modas y te pones…no podía esperar menos de ti.

Wynonna no tenía pensamientos racionales en esos momentos y no recordaba del porque había empezado todo pero joder se sentía tan bien tener sexo después de varios meses que no le importaba nada. Lamentos el hecho de no haber hecho movimientos antes con la Oficial Haught que tenía un miembro para morir y que le llegaba tan profundo en especial en los puntos especiales, la llenaba tan bien que estaba segura de que no había ningún solo espacio libre. Envidio su hermana por tener en secreto lo buen amante que eral el Oficial.

Cuando unos dedos juguetones jugaron con su hinchado clítoris un rayo de felicidad la recorrió de inmediato apretando con más fuerza el pene de Nicole y llego al orgasmo.

̶ ¡Nicole! ̶ Grito Wynonna debido a la intensidad del orgasmo y sus fluidos bañaban al pene atrapado en su interior que seguía empujando con insistencia. Se sentía liberada pero necesitaba más y el hecho de que la Sheriff la seguía golpeando era un plus.

Al ver la cara de orgasmo desenfrenada de Wynonna hizo que su vientre se tensara y sus testículos se apretaran. Nicole con cansancio en sus piernas volvió dejarse caer en la cama dejando de empujar pero sin salir. Compartió otro beso con la morena que acepto gustosamente pero débilmente para seguir con las actividades.

Después de separarse de nuevo del beso. ̶ Joder… ̶ Dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas estirando su cuello respirando agitadamente, el cabello de su frente se pegaba a su cara sudorosa y vio a Wynonna que tenía las piernas separadas dejando ver su entrada que no dejaba de expulsar el líquido seminal del orgasmo que tuvo. Ella seguía dura como una roca ya que no ha tenido el orgasmo con Wynonna. 

Cuando Nicole se sentía de nuevo con algo de energía entro nuevamente en Wynonna que gimió débilmente y se volvió acostar encima de ella. Los brazos de Wynonna rodearon su espalda y sus piernas atraparon sus caderas para mantenerla en su lugar. Era como un abrazo férreo.

Nicole puso sus manos debajo de la espalda de la heredera meciéndose suavemente plantando pequeños en su clavícula desnuda. ̶ ¿Quién soy yo? ̶ Pregunto de repente la pelirroja donde sólo recibió una mirada azul confundida por la pregunta. 

̶ ¿Eh?

̶ ¿Quién soy? ̶ Preguntaba de nuevo dejándose de mover soltando un gruñido ante la respuesta.

̶ Eres Haughtdog 

Nicole gruñe enojada ante la respuesta y le da una estocada profunda y poderosa dentro de Wynonna. La Earp mayor abrió nuevamente la boca para soltar un jadeo por el poder de la mujer que estaba encima de ella deseando más de eso así que se trató de concentrar pero era difícil hacerlo cuando tenía un pedazo gigante dentro de ella llenando a su ser cachonda.

̶ ¿Cómo me llamo? ̶ Intento nuevamente apretando sus facciones con enojo como amenaza.

̶ N- Nicole ̶ Respondió débilmente.

Nicole negó de nuevo la cabeza y le dio otra estocada a Wynonna que Grito de frustración por no golpearla así nuevamente con continuidad como hace unos minutos cuando los movimientos eran algo débiles.

̶ Mi nombre completo

̶ Nicole Haught ̶ Contesto de nuevo completando esta vez el nombre ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del oficial pero su expresión cambio nuevamente a una más dura como si se tratase de un juego.

̶ ¿y quien soy? ̶ Pregunto nuevamente con diversión aunque aparentaba seriedad. Preparo sus caderas para dar otra estocada más sabiendo que ya la tenía contra las cuerdas.

Wynonna no contesto solamente su boca ligeramente abierta emitía un sonido de respiración aguda. Trataba de pensar con claridad las respuestas mientras que su centro ardía por necesidad 

La pelirroja al ver su mudez le dio otra estocada más llegando hasta el fondo, se resistió a darle más agolpamientos mientras que no contestará así que con voz grave de pregunto a Wynonna sobre lo que tanto quería…

̶ ¿Quieres esta polla? Tienes que contestar ¿Quién soy?

̶ E-eres Oficial Haught ̶ Contesto entre súplicas de que la pelirroja hiciera algo más.

̶ ¿Y que mas?

̶ E-Eres mi papi ̶ Finalmente lo dijo temblando ligeramente. 

Nicole sonríe divertida ante la sumisión que exponía la Earp mayor ante ella y Wynonna lo sabía pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Wynonna pensó que no podía dejarse pisotear así y más cuando se trataba de un oficial de la ley, no, ella siempre estaba encima de ley pero en esta ocasión dejo que un oficial la sometiera a su merced lleno de placer.

Nicole aspiro el cuello de Wynonna ̶ Repite eso… ̶ Ronroneo depositando pequeños besos en su garganta.

̶ Eres mi papi… ̶ Respondió Wynonna agregándole un toque sutil de agudeza a su voz.

̶ Si…y tu eres mi chica mala.

Cuando iba a decir algo más las caderas de Nicole comenzaron nuevamente a follarla con fuerza y profundidad llegando a varios puntos particulares que hacía que gritara constantemente “¡Dios Dios oh dios!”

̶ ¿Quién es tu papá? ̶ Pregunto de nuevo sin dejar de mover sus caderas mientras que su pene era succionado por las paredes vaginales de su amiga manteniéndola atrapada. Estaba cerca, lo sentía de nuevo en su vientre y la morena también lo estaba.

̶ ¡Tu eres mi papi! ̶ Exclamó rascando la espalda de Nicole sabiendo que iba a dejar marcas pero no le importaba porque estaba cerca y su coño se sentía tan bien que no le importaba que fuera abusada por una policía ̶ ¡Si Papi! ¡Sigue así joder! ¡Oh dios dios papi tu pene me llena tan bien!

̶ Yo soy tu papá ̶ Le dijo orgullosa de ver a Wynonna en ese estado sabiendo perfectamente que ella lo había provocado. Se aseguraría que no lo olvidará ̶ . Puedes tener sexo con todas las personas que quieras pero recuerda esto Earp! Que tu pequeño coño tiene una dueña y esa soy yo! ¿Te gusta mi pene?¿Te gusta que este gran pene abuse de ti?¿te gusta ser mi pequeña puta?

Wynonna asiente rápidamente  ̶. Si joder me gusta que tu gran pene abuse de mi y ser tu pequeña puta   ̶Grito a la pelirroja que seguía moviendo sus caderas furiosamente  ̶. Por favor Papi lléname de tu leche.

Nicole sabia que era una muy mala idea considerando de que no tenía un condón puesto y que podía dejarla embarazada pero la propuesta de Wynonna era tan tentadora que no se podía negar. Cuando Wynonna llego al orgasmo Grito profundamente y Nicole la silencio con un beso sintiendo como la morena se corría alrededor de su miembro. La morena soltó su espalda cayendo rendida pero sus piernas aun mantenían enterrada a Nicole.

La Sheriff dio unos movimientos más y sus testículos se apretaron donde el orgasmo finalmente llego y permitió vaciarse dentro de Wynonna llenando su interior de su esperma blanca; noto que se estaba corriendo bastante que se empezó a fugar es exterior y cuando finalmente acabo salió de la mujer para ver como la vagina de Wynonna no dejaba de chorrear su esperma mezclado con el de la morena manchando sus sabanas.

Agarro a la morena de nuevo y la acomodo correctamente en su cama tapándola con sus colchas para pasar la noche. Entonces salió de su habitación sino antes de decirle:

̶ Eres una zorra  ̶ Sonríe.


End file.
